<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life choices by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367719">Life choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaviken, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), One-Shot, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Stregobor Being an Asshole (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier wants to know the truth about what happened that faithful day in Blaviken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt glared at Jaskier. He was in no mood to talk about what had happened in Blaviken. If he could go back in time, he would ignore that town and let Refri kill the whole lot of them like the animals they are. <br/>Not that Renfri was an innocent, she could have started over somewhere else, she would have made a fine swordswoman, but the need for revenge was just too great.</p><p>“Earth to Geralt.” Jaskier voice pulled Geralt back from that horrifying day. The cornflower blue eyes were filled with worry. Jaskier gently lay his hand on Geralt’s. “If you do not want to talk about it darling then you do not have to. I just want to hear your side of the story. Not what everyone thinks that happened, but your side.” His voice was soft, and it made something in Geralt melt a little bit.</p><p>“I should have just left that town after seeing Stregoborn.” Geralt voice was deep, Jaskier could see the sadness in his eyes. The hunting look of someone who bears the guilt of not saving a life. Jaskier stayed silent he knows that Geralt needs to tell him this in his own time. This is not the time to push for anything. </p><p>“Does not matter Jaskier.” Geralt turned his eyes to were Jaskier hands were on his. He wanted to tell someone the truth since that day. Someone not part of the pack, unfortunately, it was not that easy. </p><p>“Darling, it will not be used in a song or ballade, I just want to know the truth. Because you are one of the soft-hearted people I know. You will not just go and kill a group of people if there were no reason for it.” Jaskier made sure to keep his voice soft. He did not pull back when Geralt suddenly pulled him into a bear hug. </p><p>Geralt gently breathe in Jaskier scent. The smell of honeysuckle drifted into his nose, slowly calming him down. Geralt knows that Jaskier cares about him and would not betray his trust. </p><p>“They both tried to get me to side with them. Stregobor wanted me to kill Renfri because she was born under the black sun. He wanted her dead because he was tired of going place to place and hiding from her. Renfri wanted Stregobor dead because he was part of the reason why she was cast out of her kingdom.” Geralt trailed off. </p><p>He could still remember that fateful day, another person he could not safe. </p><p>“That evening she came and talk to me. I thought I had convinced her not to go through with it. Unfortunately, the next morning I realized from the talk we had that it was only a ruse.” Geralt could still feel the panic when he woke up the next morning and realized it was all a lie, that she was going to kill innocent to get her revenge. </p><p>“When I got to the marketplace, was it only her gang that was there. She went to Stregobor on her own, to give him her ultimatum. Stregobor did not give a fuck about anyone in that marketplace, he did not come down or try and talk her out of it. It was, unfortunately, a fight between her gang and me.” Geralt breath hitch slightly. </p><p>The guilt from that day was at points overwhelming. If he only had tried harder to stop them, maybe those people would have been still alive today.</p><p>“After the fight was, I driven from the town.” With those last words, he realized Jaskier, hoping that his friend and lover would not condone him for those people deaths. </p><p>Jaskier pulled away, Geralt tensed up slightly expecting the worst possible outcome. “Darling, you made the right choice, you saved that townspeople live. She did not care who would have come in her way, but she was in the wrong for wanting to kill innocent people. You kept those people save even when they did not realise that.” Jaskier’s words were soft as he gently traced his fingers over Geralt's face.</p><p>“Why does it then feel like the wrong one?” Jaskier had to listen carefully as the words were almost a mere whisper. His eyes soften slightly. “Because you did not want to do it.” With those words, Geralt realised the truth in the situation. His hand was forced, and he had to choose between lesser evils.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little one-shot for the fun of it. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Kudos and reviews make a writers day. </p><p>I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>